story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Laetitia
Laetitia (ライチ Raichi) is a bachelorette in Story of World: New Sunbeam Island. This young girl is fascinated by dancing. Laetitia likes the spotlight and is always trying to think of new tricks to wow her audience. She is a big fan of the colour red, obviously, and likes anyone who can appreciate her favourite colour. Laetitia is kind, caring, and sensitive toward other people. She has often neutral opinions about several subjects, but may be concerned about cleanliness and her looks. As a male player, the rival for Laetitia's love is Sandro. Both Sandro and Laetitia share their easy-going and calm nature, though the two may still conflict with one another if they have different opinions. Below is a brief description about marriage in Story of World: New Sunbeam Island''. For more information, click here.'' After Laetitia appears by completing the "Yellow Stone" Arc, the player can begin interacting with her. In order to get married, the player has to raise the candidate's relationship at least Green Flower, view the Events that trigger upon reaching the required flower colour, own at least Stage 2 House, and get the Flower Jewel. The player can see how many flowers they have by looking into the bookshelf inside their house at any time. Before she is married, Laetitia lives at Ballet Studio. Laetitia puts on a ballerina performance at the training hall every day except Thursday. During her training, the player won't be able to give her gifts. The player needs to do it before the show starts at 10:00 or after it finishes at 18:00. During the performance, Laetitia just dance there among the faceless sub-villagers. On Thursday when her family is not working, she can be found in Sunnyside Apartment enjoying her dinner. After the male player (Laurentius) marries Laetitia, she will move into his house. Laetitia will continue to perform at Ballet Studio. On Thursday, she is seen around House Area then goes to Starry Sky Farm in the evening, enjoying the animals. After Sandro marries Laetitia, she will live in his loft house. Like usual, Laetitia will continue to perform at Ballet Studio. On Thursday, she can be seen walking around Mount Sunbeam Island. Laetitia's Gift for Player The player will receive a gift from Laetitia when she is at White Flower or higher. This event will automatically occur, as the player walks out of their home. Laetitia will meet the player and asks if they want a gift that she brought by. Accepting Laetitia's present will make her happy, and she will give the player Amethyst. Both answers are acceptable as-is, but the good answer for marrying someone is to ACCEPT. If the player rejects Laetitia's gift, she will become sad, and your relationship with her will go down by -1000 XP. ---- Scary Animals *Exit your house *9:00 to 12:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Laetitia at a Purple Flower or higher *You have seen Laetitia's White Flower Event Laetitia will stop by the player's house and say hello before continuing to the spring. The player follow Laetitia and the two of us decide to take a break to look at the animals. She asks the player not to move so they don't scare the animals. Option 1: Don't move Result: +2000 XP with Laetitia The two of us watch the animals together and she tells the player that it's one of her favourite spots. Option 2: Move Result: -2000 XP with Laetitia Laetitia becomes upset and leaves. ---- Bring me a Red Cosmos! As the player walks into the Ballet Studio, Laetitia approaches them and ask about a Red Cosmos flower from Elise, Laetita asks the player to plant one for her so that she can have one. Option 1: Yes. Result: +3000 XP with Laetitia The player agrees and she begins chattering away, asking that they return with it once fully-grown. Give the Red Cosmos back to Laetitia. After that, she thanks them and hands over some Lychee Juice. Option 2: No. Result: -3000 XP with Laetitia Laetitia understands, saying that maybe the player will reconsider when they have more time. ---- Do you love Laetitia? Upon obtaining the going-steady Pendant from a seagull and befriending Laetitia to a Yellow Flower or higher, the player can trigger a Confession Event. Find Laetitia before 12:00 and show her the going-steady Pendant! Instead of a normal dialogue, a cut-scene will play where she asks to talk to the player somewhere more private. The two be automatically transferred to the beach, where Laetitia will begin confessing her love. If the player wants to continue his relationship with Laetitia, choosing the first 4 options will result in them officially becoming sweethearts. The player will then automatically return home once this event is over. Selecting any negative option will result decreasing relationship status with Laetitia. She will be very sad the next time the player talks to her. It will take a little time to recover lost statuses and officially become sweethearts. ---- A date with Laetitia Now that the two of them have officially become sweethearts, the player can ask Serena to go on a date together. This event will happen after Laetitia is at Orange Flower OR HIGHER. Upon waking up in the morning, Laetitia will come to the player's house. She was hoping that the player go on a date. Once her request is accepted, she will ask the player to meet together at Dolphin Town Beach at 16:00. Rejecting Laetitia's invitation and giving her a negative response will result in losing Experience Points. In addition, if the player is late, the scene will not trigger and one will lose -500 XP with Laetitia. She will remind that the player forgot something interesting. That still counts as rejection. Cooking for Sandro *Sunnyside Apartment *16:00 to 17:30 *Wednesday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Sandro (Boy Player)/Laetitia (Girl Player) at a Purple Flower OR the player is married Laetitia offers to cook something for Sandro and she leaves the room, telling him to sit tight. She returns after finishing and he digs in, proclaiming it good after a moment. Laetitia is very glad he likes it and he remarks on how much she has improved since her earlier attempts at cooking, and remains in a joyous mood, bringing up a desire to work on breakfast for her parents. ---- Laetitia's Thanks *Dolphin Town *9:00 to 12:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Sandro (Boy Player)/Laetitia (Girl Player) at a Blue Flower OR the player is married Laetitia thanks Sandro for the handwritten poem he sent to her the other day and he asks her what she though of it. She compliments the pace it carried itself with and remarks on how philosophical it was, and he remarks that because Laetitia understand him, she might very well be his muse... only for her to begin making critique. She states that besides his misspelling of a few words, but his punctuation could be improved. Sandro admits that he was probably tired when he was working on it, but is glad to have her there to take note of such things. ---- A Red Rose for You *Dolphin Town *9.00 to 12.00 *Any day of the week *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Sandro (Boy Player)/Laetitia (Girl Player) at a Yellow Flower OR the player is married *You have finished the game's main storyline Sandro shows up with a red rose for Laetitia, remarking that because she wears red he thought she might like it. She compliments it but asks curiously why he's giving her such a gift, and he confesses to being in love with her, but her instant depression towards being told this shocks him. Laetitia explains that even if they were to pledge their love and get married, there will be time the two fight and hate each other, and she doesn't want that. Sandro asks Laetitia what he can do to prove how much he loves her, but Laetitia is unsure because she doesn't believe love lasts forever. She tells that it's a scary concept and goes quiet, but he refuses to give up on her. ---- This Kind of Proposal *Ballet Studio *6:00 to 8:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Sandro (Boy Player)/Laetitia (Girl Player) at a Blue Flower OR the player is married Still determined to get Laetitia to return his feelings, Sandro shows up with a Flower Jewel for her. Laetitia admires the flower and happily wants to accept it... but she reminds him that its for 'marriage proposal'. Sandro claims that he knows, and still insists that Laetitia has it, and this time she accepts his proposal. Sandro is surprised and asks if she really means it and she agrees, quickly asking him if he has a date for the wedding ceremony in mind. He suggests they wait one year to hold it at the church but she thinks that is much too long. On the day of Rival wedding ceremony, the player will get a phone call from a rival of own gender, telling that they are invited to the wedding. The Rival Wedding takes place 1 year after the rival's proposal event. A bell rings as white birds fly past, and camera shows both Sandro and Laetitia. They walk up to each other then face forward happily as an applause is heard. After the wedding party is over, the day will automatically end and you will wake up next morning. The player won't be able to do any of his/her farm work, but everything will be okay. Two months after Sandro and Laetitia married, talk to Laetitia anywhere while she has a red cross floating above her head. She will tell the player that they are thinking about having a baby. Within another two months, Sandro and Laetitia will have a baby girl named Sonia. Category:Story of World: New Sunbeam Island characters Category:Story of World: New Sunbeam Island Bachelorettes